


soft bites, sharp teeth

by mrobrotzly



Series: red lips, redder teeth [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Rimming, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] Jaskier placed the objects in his hand on the floor, escaping the witcher's embrace and turning his body over so that he was facing Geralt. He held Geralt's face in both hands."If you want attention, just ask" he said, caressing the witcher's cheek with his thumb."Iamasking" Geralt replied [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: red lips, redder teeth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	soft bites, sharp teeth

**Author's Note:**

> always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> part 2 of my vampire! jaskier series - no need to read part 1 before reading this fic, but if you want to know about their first time (and read some hurt/comfort) I recommend it
> 
> and thanks [ @IsabelPolnareff ](https://twitter.com/IsabelPolnareff) for helping me with the title, i love you Isa
> 
> hope you enjoy it ♡

Winter had finally come, a thick layer of snow hid the green of the grass and the cold wind was relentless. Fortunately, Geralt and Jaskier were already safe in front of a fireplace in the witcher's room in Kaer Morhen.

He and the bard arrived not long ago and the welcome was as warm as ever, but Jaskier was nervous, not only because he was meeting the people who are like family to Geralt, but because of the creature he had become. As harmless as he was - even more so in a place surrounded by witchers - Jaskier feared rejection or that someone would see or treat him like a monster.

The first to realize that the bard was something more - well, the first to comment, at least - was Lambert, when the younger witcher said good-naturedly  _ "Why didn't you say your bard wasn't human, pretty boy?" _ Geralt saw Jaskier tensing and swallowing, the bard stuttered as he asked  _ "How do you know that?" _ but Lambert didn't notice his discomfort and just shrugged saying that he simply had a smell on him that wasn't human.

This clearly upset Jaskier and Eskel - Geralt thanked the heavens for Eskel to be there with them and be the one who, had the greatest sensitivity and the greatest ability to comfort others - slapped Lambert on the back of his neck before approaching Jaskier and placing his hand on his shoulder, saying that he shouldn't worry, that if he was friends with Geralt then  _ "Welcome to the family." _

Jaskier sighed in relief, not holding back his laughter when Lambert said, "Well, you're still more trustworthy than a sorcerer."

None of the witchers asked Jaskier what creature he was, but they made Geralt explain the whole story on a night when the bard had retired early to sleep.

"You sleep with a vampire" Lambert said, taking a sip of his drink "Eskel slept with a succubus, when am I going to be the lucky one?"

"If you were more nice, maybe someone would like you" Eskel replied.

"Fuck you!"

Geralt laughed, pulling the bottle toward him "The first time" he said "I didn't know the effect the bite had."

"What kind of witcher are you?" Lambert laughed "This is basic knowledge."

"For a pervert like you, maybe."

Eskel shook his head, laughing as he watched Lambert try to take back the bottle Geralt had in hand.

* * *

Geralt laughed softly, remembering that night as he rested his chin on the shoulder of the bard who was sitting between his legs, tightening his arms around his waist. Jaskier was quiet, biting the tip of his tongue as he concentrated on what he was writing, the witcher sighed contentedly, turning his face to nuzzle the bard's neck.

Lambert was right, it was possible to smell that Jaskier wasn’t human and Geralt really doesn't know how he didn't realize it sooner, maybe his fear of losing the bard again after the mountain made him blind about it.  But that didn't change how good Jaskier smelled and how having the bard in his arms made him feel at home. He brushed his lips over Jaskier's neck, gently kissing several places, one hand going down to lightly caress the bard's thigh.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Geralt" Jaskier said when the witcher bit weakly at a point below his ear.

"You've been writing for hours" he replied, moving his hand up Jaskier's thigh and biting harder on the skin, the bard sighed.

"Minutes. Not hours" he said, laughing softly when he heard Geralt grunt, and pull his body closer to him "Okay, okay."

Jaskier placed the objects in his hand on the floor, escaping the witcher's embrace and turning his body over so that he was facing Geralt. He held Geralt's face in both hands.

"If you want attention, just ask" he said, caressing the witcher's cheek with his thumb.

"I  _ am _ asking" Geralt replied, pulling the bard up onto his lap, Jaskier wrapped both legs around the witcher's waist and chuckled, placing his hands on Geralt's shoulders and moving forward, stealing a brief kiss.

"And how much attention do you want, my dear witcher?" the bard asked, kissing the corner of his mouth, Geralt ran a hand under Jaskier's chemise, caressing his lower back, his fingers cooler than the bard's skin made him shiver.

"All of it" the witcher replied, initiating a kiss, Jaskier answered without hesitation, intensifying the act, Geralt squeezed his thigh and bit his lower lip.

As the days went by, Geralt became more affectionate, always wanting Jaskier's touch, and now that they had a comfortable place to rest, the witcher enjoyed every possible second exploring the bard's body. Often not sexually - the only time they had that kind of contact was when Geralt offered his blood to Jaskier - but he could feel the change in the mood between them that night in the way the bard returned the kiss and in the way he pressed his body against Geralt, he could see that Jaskier too was wanting more than soft caresses and a few kisses.

And luckily, they had a bed waiting for them.

Geralt grabbed both of Jaskier's legs - still wrapped around his waist - and stood up, the bard made a surprised noise, his eyes widened, and gripped the witcher's shoulder tightly to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"A warning next time would be nice" Jaskier said and Geralt chuckled, starting another kiss as he walked towards the bed. He placed Jaskier on the sheet, kneeling with the bard between his knees, Geralt stopped to watch him for a few seconds, Jaskier smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling the witcher down, claiming his lips once more.

Geralt, wanting to feel skin under his fingertips, tried to strip the bard from his chemise, Jaskier helped him, quickly moving away from the kiss and raising his arms so that the garment could be removed. Geralt went forward, pressing his body against the bard's, feeling how well they were both responding to the act, their hard cocks brushing against each other, the friction good, but not good enough because of the clothes that got in the way, both groaning softly between the kiss, Jaskier thinking it was unfair that the witcher was still fully clothed.

"How do you want it?" Geralt asked, pulling away from the kiss and running his fingers lovingly through the hair on Jaskier's chest, the bard sighed, caressing the back of the witcher's neck.

"I want to feel you inside me" he said in a purr, making Geralt groan in response, his hands going to the waistband of the bard's trousers, Jaskier smirked, lifting his hips and allowing the witcher to undress him. And Geralt doesn't really know why he was surprised that the bard wasn't wearing anything under his trousers. 

He stopped, watching the man in front of him, Jaskier hid very well how strong his muscles are and what the years of walking with Geralt did to his body behind his baggy, colorful clothes.  _ Gods,  _ Geralt wanted to devour him whole with the same intensity that he wanted to be devoured.

The witcher moved his lips down Jaskier's body, kissing each part of the skin, giving a lot of attention to the musician's nipples, biting, sucking and licking. The bard closed his eyes, groaning when he felt Geralt's lips around the tip of his cock, he tightened his fingers on the witcher's hair, but let Geralt control the pace, the witcher slowly lowered his head until half the length was inside his mouth.

Jaskier bit his lip, trying not to close his eyes, the sight he had of Geralt between his legs, lips stretched around his cock and looking at him with the gold of his eyes being swallowed by the black of his pupils, he didn't want to miss a second of that.

It didn't take long before Geralt increased the speed with which he raised and lowered his head, his hand firm at the base of the bard's dick, twisting his wrist while running his tongue over the tip in a way that made Jaskier curl his toes, the moans that escaped his mouth gradually becoming louder.

When the witcher stopped, Jaskier couldn't hold the protesting noise that escaped his throat, but Geralt just smirked at him and - finally - took off the black shirt he was wearing, giving Jaskier a privileged view of his body, by the gods, the bard wanted to explore every part of him with his tongue. But Geralt had other plans, he held both of Jaskier's legs, keeping them in a position where his knees were close to his chest.

"Hold them for me" he said hoarsely, Jaskier wrapped his arms under his knees, realizing how exposed he was with his legs like that, Geralt smiled at him, before lowering his head again, this time ignoring the bard's hard cock and going down, the tip of his tongue touching the skin near his entrance.

Jaskier tilted his head back while the witcher placed both hands on his ass, opening him and he licking a straight path over his hole, the sudden sensation making him open his mouth in a silent moan. 

And the bard groaned loudly when he felt Geralt's tongue slide into him, tightening the grip on his legs, still holding himself in the same position, biting his lips and relishing the sensation. It had been a while since he felt anything but his own fingers inside him.

Geralt groaned too, going as deep as he could and the bard whimpered with the vibration that rose through his body, the witcher eating him in the best way possible, without worrying about making a mess, squeezing Jaskier's ass and sliding his index finger close to his hole.

A finger joined the tongue, causing the bard to close his eyes and moan loudly. Geralt moved away, sliding his second finger in, watching Jaskier's hole, glistening with saliva, clenching around them.

"Geralt" Jaskier whined when the witcher crooked his fingers, brushing over the spot he knew made Jaskier's blood boil wonderfully, he could see how the bard's leg trembled each time he pressed the same place "Geralt, please. Please."

Three fingers thrusting, in and out, opening, exploring, pressing in every corner that made his mind melt and melodic sounds escape his throat, but Jaskier needed more, wanted more.

"Your cock. Inside me" Jaskier said breathlessly when Geralt hit him again _ right there _ "Now."

"Bossy" the witcher smirked, pulling slower than necessary, just to enjoy the sensation of the bard's hole clenching, not ready to be empty, his cock throbbed painfully in his trousers when he thought what it would be like to be buried in that tight warmth.

Jaskier watched Geralt's every move, the witcher unbuttoned his trousers, lowering them far enough so that his cock was free. He heard Jaskier's breath hitch, he knew he was bigger than average and just for a few seconds he worried if that would be something unpleasant for the bard, but the thought was soon taken out of his mind when he smelled lust, even stronger and sharper, in the room.

He stroked his cock, noticing the bard watching and biting his lip, Jaskier still held his legs in the same position, waiting for what Geralt would do to him.

"Where's the oil?" the witcher asked and it took Jaskier a few seconds to make his mind work properly again.

"In my bag" he replied quickly, finally resting his legs on the bed as Geralt went to the other side of the room, the bard loved to see the witcher's ass in those tight trousers.

Geralt returned quickly, leaning over Jaskier, starting a kiss as he opened the oil vial and spread the liquid over his length, groaning against the bard's lips. Jaskier wrapped his legs around the witcher's waist, pulling him closer, feeling the tip of his cock brush close to his ass.

Stopping the kiss, they looked at each other for a few seconds, Geralt wanting to know if Jaskier was ready and Jaskier practically begging without words for him to _ just do it, now. _

The bard leaned his head back, a high-pitched mroan matching the hoarse growl that escaped the witcher's throat when, finally, he felt Geralt's length slide into him.

He didn't move, buried deep inside Jaskier, the sensation that went up his body every time the bard involuntarily tightened around him making him shiver and he held Jaskier's thighs, going with his body down, chest against chest.

"Fuck. Move" Jaskier said, breathless, legs tight around Geralt, one hand in the witcher's hair and the other in a tight grip on the sheet. He started slowly, for both of them to get used to the sensation, rolling his hips before moving in a gentle back and forth motion, only half of his cock going in and out, Jaskier kissed the corner of his mouth, low sounds escaping between parted lips.

Jaskier pulled Geralt's hair hard, the witcher groaned and understood what he was asking for, going with his hip forward in a strong and sharp thrust, the bard moaned loudly in response and, _ gods, _ how the witcher  _ loved  _ that sound. He repeated the movement, grinding his hips when he felt he was as deep as possible inside Jaskier, changing the angle of the thrusts, looking for that stop that he knew would make his bard sing loudly for him.

Jaskier held tightly to the sheet, curling his toes when he felt the tip of Geralt's cock hit him so intimately "There!" he groaned loudly “Fuck, Geralt! Harder!”

And how could the witcher say no to such a request?

He started to move faster and in a short time he was thrusting hard, hitting him in the same spot, making Jaskier see stars under his eyelids. 

And Geralt was lost in the sensation, Jaskier so tight and hot, so _ fucking good _ around him, moaning his name like a mantra, repeating  _ "Yes! Oh, Gods, yes!" _ again and again as the witcher buried his entire length mercilessly inside him, grunting close to the bard's ear, nibbling at the skin while Jaskier scratched his back and tightened his legs around his waist, ensuring that Geralt's body was as close as possible, lying on top of him, moving his hips at a pace bordering on brutal.

“So good. So good, Geralt! I love you!" Jaskier said and the witcher felt his whole being on fire, pleasure and affection mixing in his veins, the bard brushing his teeth over his jaw, biting the corner of his mouth, starting another kiss as he tried to move his hips along with Geralt's, even with the witcher's weight on him.

Geralt could feel how close Jaskier was by the way his hole clenched, his kiss becoming more messy as he moaned against the witcher's lips, Geralt used his tongue to explore every corner of the bard's mouth and, as he passed the tip over Jaskier's small fangs, he felt his body shiver and an idea occurred to him.

"Jaskier" he said in a groan, trying to get as far away as the bard allowed to look him in the eye, the bright blue swallowed by the black of the pupil, the witcher didn't stop moving and that didn't help Jaskier to focus on what Geralt I was trying to say 

“Jaskier. Bite me”  Geralt asked and the bard groaned, unable to start the  _ "what if I hurt you?"  _ argument, not when the witcher kept fucking him like that, not when he remembered how good it was the first time he felt Geralt's blood on his lips and, most importantly, not when he was  _ so close _ .

He nodded, pulling the witcher towards him again, Geralt tilted his head to the side and Jaskier didn't hesitate, sinking his teeth into the witcher's neck.

They both moaned loudly - certainly if someone was around they would be able to hear it - the rhythm with which Geralt moved his hips failed and he felt the shocks going up his spine like lightning, he felt it when Jaskier came, sucking the blood from his neck and whimpering, clenching around him so tight that the witcher did the same right away, coming deep inside the bard.

The sensation lasted longer than usual, Geralt still moving his hips, making a mess not only inside Jaskier but on the sheet on which they were lying, groaning hoarsely as he felt the bard running his tongue across his skin, his nails digging in the witcher's back, his legs still shaking and his hole fluttering.

"Fuck," he said when all that started to be too much stimulation and slowly pulled away, making Jaskier whimper with the sudden feeling of emptiness. Geralt lay down on his chest, only half of his body on top of the bard's now, while their hearts slowed and their breathing returned to normal.

"That was..." Jaskier started to say, his mind still clouded by the orgasm, caressing the witcher's hair "Wow."

"Yeah," Geralt replied, feeling the bard's fingers go down to the newly made mark on his neck that - because of the mutations - had already stopped bleeding, the mark would stay there for a maximum of two days "Don't say anything" he knew what Jaskier was thinking, knew that the bard was still afraid of losing control and hurting someone, of hurting Geralt "I trust you."

The bard sighed, kissing the top of the witcher's head and smiling “I know. Thank you."

Geralt looked up, meeting Jaskier's eyes and returning the smile, he pulled Jaskier's hand close to his face, kissing his knuckles.

“I love you” he whispered, kissing the back of his hand “Human or not. I will always love you."

Jaskier's smile melted every part of Geralt's heart and he felt as if he were bathed in sunshine, he could see the a lot in the bard's eyes. All the feelings. All his love.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter, thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)
> 
> if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖


End file.
